Not Your Average Family
by stiffkittens101
Summary: A one shot about the relationship between the Largo siblings and their family dynamics. Subtle hints of Largocest. In first person format from all three perspectives.


_Just a one shot I thought of the other day. Not to worry, if you're reading "Rough" I'm working on the next chapter and I'll update soon! For now I hope someone enjoys this!_

Not Your Average Family

**Luigi**

I don't completely _hate_ my brother or my sister. That's a misconception that everyone likes to believe. Do my siblings constantly aggravate me? Yes. Do I sometimes experience the sudden urge to kill them both in the most painfully possible way? Yes. So what? Do you honestly believe that I would do that to my own flesh and blood? Even I have standards. Besides if I really wanted to kill Amber or Pavi I would have done it by now.

**Amber**

I have the most annoying older brothers in the entire world. One of them is a raging psychopath and the other is sex crazed lunatic who's almost as obsessed with his image as I am of mine. Sometimes they drive me so crazy I just want to pull my hair out and scream at the top of my lungs! Then again part of me sort of likes the attention they give me when I do yell at them. I don't know why.

**Pavi**

My _fratello e sorella_, my brother and sister. What can I say about them? Sometimes they entertain me with their insults both towards me and each other. Sometimes I wish they would just shut the hell up. I fantasize sometimes about being an only child; that I was the center of my papa's attention and that I was the sole heir of GeneCo. Then I think about lonely life would be without them.

**Luigi**

I remember when my pop first announced to me that his wife at the time was pregnant. I was six years old and the only thing I could think of was why my dad needed another son when he had me. Then four years later my dad had remarried once again and Carmela was born. By then I was too wrapped up in my own ten year old life to care.

**Amber**

Luigi and Pavi could never get over the fact that I was Daddy's little princess. Yes, I _was,_ once. I was a perfect, good little girl while Luigi and Pavi constantly fought with one another. Then when they got bored they resumed picking on me instead. I thought it was only fair to show them that I wouldn't let them mess with me.

**Pavi**

Luigi was always jealous of me. Ever since the day I was born. He couldn't face the fact that we were going to have to share our father's attention from then on. Of course it was only when father decided to pay attention to either one of us. Father was happy when Carmela was born. It's as if he thought she would be his redemption or something.

**Luigi**

I wasn't sure how brothers were supposed to act around each other. I only knew that I was older than Pavi and that meant he should respect me. Even as he got older and it was easier to tolerate his presence we were too different from one another to actually get along. Once my father called me into his office and explained to me that as the eldest it was my duty to watch over my younger siblings. I just listened without emotion. How was I to protect them if they couldn't even respect my authority?

**Amber**

My brothers never wanted to play with me whenever I asked. Luigi was too busy acting like a macho and kissing up to dad while Pavi was too busy doing God knows what alone in his room half the time. When the nannies and I got bored of each other I turned to reading magazines and watching all the surgery models on television. I learned that looks were everything and the only person who could make me happy was myself. I didn't need my brothers.

**Pavi**

I never cared much for fighting. Luigi was always the one who liked to initiate it. Being rough with me was/ is a way of proving his masculinity to himself. It was like he had this ever growing need to show his dominance not only over me but over everyone. The only one who Luigi would ever step down for was our father. I quite enjoyed watching the expressions on his face whenever father scolded him. Carmela only became interesting to me when she got older.

**Luigi**

The fucking press always felt the need to prey on my family. They said multiple things about my father, fickle things. He was a savior, he was the devil, and whatever made the headlines. Pop would usual ignore it or find ways to turn the negative news around. Whenever the gossip was about me or my siblings he became angry. Not because of his paternal instincts but because he was embarrassed. I can't say I blame him especially when disgusting rumors spread about me and my sister. I much preferred when they would target my "anger issues" or my sister's new persona after she changed her name.

**Amber**

What can I say? The paparazzi loves me and they always have. Multiple fashion magazines ask me to model for them and the press compliments me on my awesome looks. Then they say that I change myself too much. Most of the time it entertains me. Then they like to see that my brothers and I do nasty things behind closed doors. It's all Pavi's fault, he started that rumor. Dipshit. Not to say I blame my brothers for making passes at me. I am fucking beautiful after all.

**Pavi**

How I love tease my brother and sister. They have no one but themselves to blame for the way they act towards one another. However when I suggest that they simply should release their tension they both tell me to shut up, sometimes even hit me. It's quite childish really. If only they had more self control.

**Luigi**

Psycho, bipolar, rage machine yeah I've heard it all. You really think it bothers me? I could give a fuck what the world thinks of me as long as they show me the respect I deserve. It's like I always say, Luigi don't take shit from no one, especially not from my _younger_ siblings. Amber likes to call me an idiot and say that I have no self control and Pavi loves to brag about the ass he gets( whether it was by force or not ). Whatever. I could give a fuck about their pathetic little jabs. I just hope they don't come crying for sympathy from me when she gets scarred for life by one of her surgeries and he gets aids.

**Amber**

I consider myself as a free spirit. I do what I want, simple as that. I've got the money and power so why shouldn't I get all the surgery I want? Who are you to judge me? Who are they to judge me? At least what I do endorses the company. I don't waste my time stabbing my assistant's every fifteen minutes or screwing then skinning every GENtern in sight. They're the ones who have issues. Oh how they love to bring me down; Luigi always calling me a slut because he can't think of any other way to insult me and Pavi feeling the need to point out all my flaws. At least I'm the sanest person of this family. One day they're both going to get locked up.

**Pavi**

My brother enjoys calling me many names. "Fag" is favorite insult. I don't know why he bothers. He knows that I'm not gay. He's simply jealous that I get more action then he does. Maybe if he got laid once in a while he wouldn't be so irritable. My dear sister likes to target me on my intelligence. It's quite amusing considering her brain is so filled up with Zydrate that she's incoherent most of the time. Oh and let's not forget the term they both like to use for me. Pervert. I don't see what's so wrong about trying to show affection towards them once in a while. They are my siblings after all. But no, if I so much as try and hug either one of them I am instantly pushed away.

**Luigi**

Pavi and I always get into it. Of course I only hit him when he provokes me. If he would just keep his effeminate mouth shut then I wouldn't have to try and strangle him. It's not like he doesn't fight back despite knowing that he can't beat me. I've held a knife to him more than a few times but I've never done more then nicked him, maybe ruined a face or two of his. Nothing a Largo can't handle right? As for Amber, I've never laid a hand on her. There have been times when I came close to striking her down but I would never use a weapon on her. I've stabbed plenty of women but she's my sister for Christ's sake.

**Amber**

I know that Luigi has wanted to hurt me. I've seen it in his eyes. They eyes of a cold blooded killer with a deep lust for blood. There was time actually when I kept taunting him on purpose because I wanted to see if he would do it. It was poking a bear with a stick. Yet no matter what I said even when I started hitting him with my own fists, he wouldn't budge. The most he ever did was grab my wrists and shake me. It didn't hurt really so I don't think it counts. Pavi wants to touch me in a whole different way. I know he does. I see him watching me with that predatory gleam in his eyes but he hasn't touched me either. He's caressed my face a few times, kissed a little too close to my mouth on occasion but that's all. I will never provoke him to do more than that.

**Pavi**

My brother never grew out of trying to bully me. My neck has grown so used to his grip that it hardly bothers me anymore. Still I have methods of getting away from him when needed like spraying cologne in his eye or kneeing him in the groin. I've tried choking him a few times myself but he always seems to over power me. The only time I was the first one to throw the punch was when he insulted my mother. I broke his nose and I ended up in stitches. Amber is so conceited thinking that everyone wants a piece of her and maybe that is true to an extent. But she is forbidden fruit and as tempting as it may be I will not be the one to cross that line.

**Luigi**

If it came down to a desperate situation of course I would defend my family. It's like dad told me, I'm the eldest. Amber insists that she can take care of herself but one day that no good piece of shit drug dealer she hangs around with will break her heart or the paparazzi will say something so slandering it will ruin her. She's going to need someone to look out for her and who better than Pavi and I? And Pavi maybe an annoying little twat but he's still my flesh and blood. Besides no fucker is going to hurt my family and get away with it.

**Amber**

My brothers and I fight all the time but if anyone else ever threatened them you better believe that they will receive a serious beating from me. I once overheard an employee say that he'd like bash Luigi's head in. Let's say he's not with us anymore. And the GENterns? I know that some of those bitches are only after my family's money. If they think they can seduce it out of Pavi they have another thing coming. The only one that's allowed to cause either of my brothers any pain is me.

**Pavi**

I'd like to consider myself as a lover not a fighter. However if anyone ever dared to try and hurt my siblings I would break their necks. I know that they would both do the same for me despite how much they like to act like they despise me. When it all comes down to it though, we are a family and we stick together in our own way.

**Luigi, Amber and Pavi**

In the end, no matter how much they piss me off, I love my siblings, no matter how twisted that love may be. It's not like we're your average family anyway.


End file.
